Sentimental Fool Reprise
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: They finish their dance.


_**First, thank you for your reviews of Sentimental Fool. Thank you to those who read and didn't review. I'll write something longer soon, but I'm still warming up with the one shots. Yes, I love the relationship between Spock and Uhura, but Bones is so sexy and brooding that I've got to play with that a little. **_

_**Again, I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters but I am so glad they exist. **_

Bones awoke alone. He'd been dreaming again. They were in Maggie Valley, Tennessee on Earth. His daughter was all of three at the time, wearing her favorite sundress, chasing butterflies, giggling, bubbling over with happiness, and then the vision ended. McCoy looked around, the room was still dark, his head was throbbing, and he'd have a hell of a time trying to find a stash to replenish his empty flasks scattered around the room. Bones had three hours before he had to report to duty in sickbay.

Grudgingly, the good doctor left his bed and quarters headed anywhere but the darkness of his room. The ship was silent; he suspected that much of the crew would experience the same pounding headache when they reported to duty at 0700 hours, Captain included. McCoy found his way to Uhura's door. He contemplated knocking, buzzing, pounding, but instead he muttered a "shit" and continued his stroll. Coffee with a splash of whiskey sounded good at the moment.

He passed an ensign that threw him a questioning gaze and McCoy saluted the young man in such a dignified manner that he had no choice but to laugh. The doors to the dining hall slid open and McCoy found his mind under siege from a different desire. Uhura was sitting and staring absently out the window. "I never get tired of watching the stars." Her voice sounded distant and remorseful. Bones found that he was frozen and unable to move. He stood burning a whole into her back with his gaze. Finally he found the courage to speak.

"Lieutenant you should be sleep."

She laughed at the recommendation and left her seat. "We never finished our dance."

McCoy pushed his hands in his pocket and rocked nervously back and forth on his heels. Uhura still had on the same dress, makeup smudged, hair disheveled, but still she looked like an angel to him. Slowly, Uhura made her way to where McCoy stood. She brushed her hand across the stubble on his cheek, letting her touch linger entirely too long, Bones closed his eyes and relaxed in the sensation. He allowed his hands to leave his pockets and wrap around her waist. Uhura's hands left his face and her arms circled around his neck. He felt her fingers weave their way through his hair.

"Computer play program seven."

Uhura's voice sounded like a melody as she spoke the request. Patsy Cline's melancholy voice filled the air. Yes, this was crazy. Everything he was feeling was pure insanity. Spock was capable of breaking him in half, no matter how illogical it seemed. She laid her head on his shoulder and they danced in silence. Continuing to move long after the song had ended.

"This is simple. No translations required. No algorithms to solve." Uhura moved in closer. Instead of repeating the program, she sang the lyrics softly in his ear.

_I'm crazy for trying…_

_And crazy for crying…_

_And I'm crazy for loving you…_

McCoy knew the words were not about him.

"He's leaving." In a mock Spock tone, "It is imperative that I fulfill my obligations to Vulcan."

Bones heard her sniffle before he felt the wetness on his shoulder, "Lieutenant I'm a doctor not a Kleenex."

She laughed through her tears. His heart broke a little when he met her eyes. McCoy had been in the same position not so long ago. His ex-wife had taken everything, including the love of his life, the only thing positive to come from their marriage, baby girl McCoy. He smiled at the thought of his daughter. Without thinking he placed a gentle hand against Uhura's face.

"The pain never stops, but the beautiful memories make it almost bearable."

McCoy guided her head back to his shoulder, "Computer, repeat program seven."

Again, they danced, trying to outpace the pain.


End file.
